


Every Little Thing He Does

by captaincastle



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Police Uniforms, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Frank comes home wearing an NYPD uniform much to the enjoyment of his girl.





	Every Little Thing He Does

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hoe for cop!Frank don't look at me. 
> 
> The woman in this has no name and is in third person, could read as a reader fic or a ship fic. It's up to you.

Warm steam curls in the room when she turns on the shower. It feels empty without him, but it’s nice to have some peace. 

Life with Frank Castle is more peaceful than she anticipated. Some nights can be hectic and stressful when he comes home beaten and bloody. But there are more quiet moments that have a certain intimacy. Those moments are her favorites. 

Tonight, Frank’s out doing what he does. She knows he’ll be back soon and she fights the worry in her stomach. The what ifs eat at her every time he goes out. 

Hence the shower. Warmth from the water clears her mind, and she has peace. The calm before the storm. 

Her shower is long, probably too long. She winces turning off the cooling water, hoping it warms back up by the time Frank gets home. 

She towel dries off, and wraps it around herself. If she times it right she can get a pot of coffee going and it be ready when he’s home. 

She almost laughs at the sound of keys in the door, he’s home early. For which she is grateful, but he’ll have to wait on the coffee and the shower. He’s patient, she knows, it won’t bother him. She still wanted something nice for him. 

A quiet evening had been what she expected, maybe she’d stitch up a cut or two and he’d shower and they’d enjoy each other’s company. But the second he walked in, she knew the night was going in a different direction. 

He looks so casual locking the door behind him and tossing his keys on the table beside the door. But her jaw is slack and she feel heat bloom in her cheeks, and between her legs. 

“Frank?” her voice catches in her throat. “What are you wearing?” 

“I could ask you the same,” he teases, she remembers she’s clad only in a towel. 

She clutches the towel, as if her shock might cause it to fall. She’s staring but she can’t help it. 

Frank’s wearing a black NYPD uniform. She can see his dark brown eyes under the brim of the hat. The uniform is crisp, all sharp angles and precise. 

“I stole it,” he shrugs. “Needed it.” He licks his lips quickly, he answers her question genuinely. Then he sees the desire in her eyes. “Thought I’d bring it home, see what you thought.” His lips curve into a slight smirk, he’s pretending now to be serious. 

As if her life depends on it, she walks over to him. Her hand goes right for the black tie and she tugs a little. Her other hand rests on his muscular chest. 

“Frank,” she sighs with a smile. “You look….” she swallows, looking up into his shadowed eyes. 

“I could say the same to you, ma’am.” 

Her knees buckle at his emphasis on ‘ma’am.’ Arousal is pumping in her veins and she finds her strength. She tips up his hat a bit to see more of his face and lean up to get at his lips. She tugs him to her with his tie and he smiles into the kiss. His hand goes to her back and bunches up her towel. It threatens to fall, but she doesn’t care - she wants it off. 

She tries to guide him backwards to the bedroom, but she ends up with her back against the wall in the hallway. Her towel is around her feet and she’s wrapping her leg around his hip. Frank is still fully clothed, except for his hat which she knocks off to pull him down closer. 

The belt and badge dig into her bare skin, and she shivers. She feels him harden and she needs him. 

With shaky excited hands she unfastens his belt and pulls him out. He groans and thrusts a little into her hand at the first contact. He’s got one hand against the wall holding him steady, and his other is on her hip. 

She teases him a little, and he returns the favor. His fingers teases her chest and her entrance. 

She lets out a moan, she aches for him. She jerks her hips forward trying to tell him. She lets go of him, and wraps her arms around his shoulders. He lines up with her entrances and pushes inside with a shudder. She cries out and her leg still on the ground threatens to buckle. 

Frank hisses through his teeth in pleasure as he moves, pinning her against the wall. Her hands clutch his head, nails digging into his scalp. 

It feels so good, she whimpers. She sighs his name. He buries his face into her neck. 

“Come on, girl,” he tells her through gritted teeth. He hisses again, he’s close but he wants her to come first. “Come on.” he whispers in her ear, and at the sound of his deep voice, she shudders. One last thrust and she’s clenching around him crying out and gasping for air. 

Sweat is heavy on Frank’s brow and it’s not long before he follows. He groans and bites her shoulder upon his release. 

“Damn,” Frank smiles and wipes sweat off his brow, the he laughs and presses a kiss to her lips. 

He doesn’t have to say it, but she can tell what he’s thinking. He knew she’d like him in the uniform, but she didn’t know just how much. 

When they separate, her knees can barely keep her upright, Frank holds up her up and a glimmer of pride hits him. Her thighs are a mess, and she can’t help but laugh. 

“Guess I need another shower, care to join me Officer Castle?” she gives his tie a quick little tug. 

“Yes ma’am,” he grins. 

“Say does that belt come with handcuffs?” she asks. 

Frank quirks up one eyebrow, then he licks his lips. “Why you done somethin that deserves being handcuffed?” Frank teases and presses another kiss on her lips as they enter the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
